


Late night treat

by Yakashi



Series: The walls can't talk but the narrator can [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Cake, Cookies, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Late Night Baking, Loss of Control, M/M, Oikawa is a good friend, Pretty Setter Squad, Suga has anxiety, Vulnerability, baking is actually a healthy coping skill, breakdown - Freeform, brotime, but not a way to avoid your problems, cookie decorating, coping skills, exam season, iwaizume is so done, not explicit, party hats, there's a cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Why does Oikawa Tooru smell chocolate at 4 am?





	Late night treat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt :  
> Person A- B? IT's 4 am why are you baking a cake? and what's with the party decorations and sweets?
> 
> Person B- I'm celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. Want a cookie?

It was 4 a.m. when Oikawa smelt it. He was still groggy but as he rose from the depths of his slumber the smell became more clear- Chocolate. It was the sweet smell of chocolate in the oven. Oikawa could feel his tummy grumble at the thought. There was only one question.

Why was there a smell of baking chocolate?

Oikaka dragged himself out of bed, putting on his slippers and tiptoed into the living room. He was surely dreaming because there’s no way what he saw was actually happening.

In the living room was streamers hanging from the ceiling along with party bowls and party hats. The bowls were neatly on the coffee table filled with chips, dip, and candy. Then right smack in the middle of the floor was Sugawara Koushi, sitting Indian style blowing up a balloon.

He must be dreaming.

He walked closer to the man in question. Suga looked up to him with a scary smile on his face. He had bags under his eyes and a paler than normal face that screamed exhaustion. Nonetheless, he addressed Oikawa with his usual cheerful tone, “What are you doing up so early?” 

He must be unaware of the time. “I was going to ask the same for you. It’s 4 am, why are you baking whatever is in the oven and what’s with the party decorations?” 

Suga smiled as if he was waiting for that very question. He response flowing with ease, “I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. Want some cake? It should be just about done.”

Oikawa paused. Suga was literally sitting here blowing up leftover balloons from Akaashi’s birthday party, there’s cake in the oven, and Suga seems to be unphased. Maybe he should go back now. Just go back to sleep and pretend he didn’t see anything. However, cake really did sound good.

“Yeah sure I’d like some cake Suga-chan.”

“Yay!”, Suga hopped up and skipped over to the oven. He grabbed the oven mitts and took the cake out, setting it on the stove top. “It needs to cool but we can decorate these cookies while we wait.

On the counter there was a sugar cookie station set up with frosting and sprinkles. “Hey what are you guys doing this fucking early in the morning?” Iwaizimi walked out from the back looking like a zombie.

“Iwa-chan!!, Suga -chan has lost his marbles and now we’re decorating cookies while we wait for cake.”  
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in confusion. What was this man going on about. His brain was not at full capacity. “What?”

Suga decided to speak up, “WE. ARE. DECORATING. COOKIES. WAITING. FOR, CAKE.” He went back to his cookie frosting, confident Iwaizumi heard this time.

“Iwa-chan, if you’re gonna stand there like a brute then at least put on party hat and look pretty.” Oikawa pointed over to the owl designed cone hats on the table.

Iwaizumi grunted, “It’s too early for this shit.” Then he walked out the apartment, slamming the door in his wake.

Suga waved him off and stuck his tongue out to his backside, “Mah, you weren’t invited to the party anyway!” 

Back to their cookie decorating, Oikawa couldn’t help but ask, “So what made you lose your sanity and sleep hm?”

Suga chuckled, “Well ya see, I have 5 exams this week, I’m failing one of those said 5 classes, I have an important interview I need to prepare for,-” His voice crescendos as his evident frustration increases. “- my room is a fucking mess, my laundry is piling up, and Daichi doesn’t have time for me anymore. He barely texts me back and we haven’t had sex in weeks but OHHH he has time for Michimiya-san. Always has time for her.” Suga looked down at the blue frosting that he accidentally squeezed all over. He forgot his own strength.

Wiping his hands on the nearest towel he continued sounding more defeated than anything, “I can’t do this. Everything is too much. I don’t know what to deal with first and the stress is keeping me up. SO-” Suga went back to his cookie and brought back his smile and joyous attitude, “- I’ve decided to stop fighting it. I’ll just be awake and fail at everything and just accept my inevitable doom. Who needs sleep, a degree, or a boyfriend when I have cookies and soon a cake.”

Oikawa sighed. He was really not qualified to handle these types of things. But, Suga was in trouble and Oikawa might feel guilty later if he didn’t help. Suga was on the deep end and as much as he loved cookies, he loved Mr. Refreshing more.

“Suga-chan, I know this will sound shocking because we’re the perfect couple, but Iwa-chan and I have problems sometimes too.”

Suga snorted, “ Yeah sure.”

“It’s true! One time I got really upset wouldn’t come visit me and I was having a really bad day.So I told him and he didn’t visit me still but he sent me silly jokes and came that weekend. If you’re upset just tell Sawamura that.”

Suga huffed, “ I guess, I just feel like a burden.”

Oikawa wiped off his hands and lifted Suga’s chin, “ It may feel like that sometimes but relationships are hard and it takes a while to get in tune with each their emotions. You’re not a burden. Sawamura is infatuated with you and I know because when I see you two together you’re the only one he looks at. You’re smart too. Just take things one step at a time. I know you’ll be okay.”

Suga blushed, “Thanks, Oikawa.”

Oikawa waved him off, “It’s just the truth, beside, no one in the pretty setter club should have that kind of attitude.”

Suga looked into the living room where the “Pretty Setter Club” banner hung right above the couch, laughing at the memory of high school volleyball that brought his roomates together.

Just then Iwaizumi barged through the door with an angry Daichi hot on his heels. 

Daichi marched straight up to Suga, pushed him back till he was against the counter, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. 

After what felt like eternity, they broke apart, Suga was speechless, so Daichi spoke, “ I’m sorry for not paying attention to your feelings, but you Sugawara Koushi are the only one I will ever have my eyes on.” Daichi then hoisted Suga up over his shoulder and carried him out to his apartment that was the next floor up.

“Well now that that’s settled, let’s go back to bed.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him into Tooru’s room. They settled in as Oikawa spoke, “It was smart of you to get a key component of this mess. Good job Iwa-chan.”

“It was actually nice of you to keep suga company.”

“Well it was nothing. I was just doing it for the cake….that I didn’t get.” Oikawa frowned ralizing the major loss he just took.

Iwaizumi snuggled into his boyfriend’s neck, “Uh huh, you just love your friends.”

“Shut up.” Oikawa blushed.

They laid together in comfort until they heard rhythmic creaking. Oikawa’s stomach was growling and he was regretting everything. “Ugh this is what I get for helping people.”  
“Shut up trashykawa or you won’t get this.” Iwaizumi pulled out the chocolate cake.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, “Ahh Iwa-chan you’re the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much!”

“I love you too.”

Tooru woke up late the next day to a brief text message

FROM MR. REFRESHING  
Hey Tooru, Thanks :) 

Oikawa smiled as he went back to cuddling with his boyfriend, thinking of the delicious cookies they were going to have later.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga and Daichi work things out, Suga gets everything done now that he can think more clearly. He passes all his classes, aces the interview and goes on a much needed romantic date with his man. Oikawa gets his cookies and more cake. Akaashi is excited to see owl balloons in the living room and Kenma is just happy no one woke him up.  
> They all live happily ever after
> 
> In this fic, Oikawa, Suga, Akaashi, and Kenma are roomates. Iwaizumi was sleeping over. Daichi lives on the next floor with the other spikers.  
> I hope you all liked this, it's my first fic in the Haikyuu fandom. I just got caught up in the anime! Good luck to anyone taking exams or are just struggling in life. I wish you good blessings and cookies!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and heavily valued!!


End file.
